


Triple Axel (Into My Heart)

by raimykeller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Figure Skater Derek Hale, Figure Skater Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Winter Olympics, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Derek just wants to win one Olympic gold medal before he retires from skating. Stiles just wants to win Derek.AKA Olympics AU with men's figure skaters Stiles & Derek





	Triple Axel (Into My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with [Surina](http://dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/) about the lack of Sterek Olympics fics we've seen this year and then this happened. Also, I don't claim to be a figure skating expert so don't judge me on that. Enjoy!

There was no one that got under Derek’s skin, no one that ruffled his feathers more, than his rival, his arch-nemesis - _no, I’m not being over-dramatic, ERICA_ \- Stiles Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski is a menace. A grade A asshole. And really _fucking cute_. 

Derek couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , let him get to him. He had to keep his eye on the prize and finally get his gold medal. 

Derek and Stiles had been rivals for years now. Though Derek was already a skating veteran when Stiles burst on the scene as Poland’s best and brightest, he quickly rose to fame and renown, besting Derek at Worlds and the previous Olympics. 

Now, his retirement was looming closer, and this would be his last Olympic games, no matter what the outcome. But, _God_ , did he want to win just one Olympic gold medal. And Stiles was all that stood in his way. 

Derek was currently glaring at Stiles where he sat in the Kiss & Cry after a virtually flawless short program. He landed 2 quads. TWO. And don’t even get him started on what Stiles was _wearing_. Derek really shouldn’t be finding his competition so attractive but, goddammit, Stiles’ _everything_ was making it so difficult to think clearly.

“You should have fucked him a week ago like I told you to,” Erica singsonged, dropping into the seat next to Derek. He quickly redirected his glare towards his trainer. 

“Shut up, nobody asked you.”

“You would have got whatever this is out of your system and you would be more focused on your skating, which, by the way, China is next, and then you’re up.”

Derek stood and stretched, as the judges revealed Stiles’ scores, which, no surprise, put him easily in first place. Erica was right, at least partially. He needed to focus, to clear his head, and to _win_. 

“Hey,” Erica grabbed his hand as he tried to walk past her. “Seriously, Derek. You can do this in your sleep. Hell, you probably do. Just remember your marks. Shake off all of these distractions. _I know you can do this_.”

Derek sighed and nodded, squeezing her hand tightly for a moment. “Thanks, Er.” 

+++

Derek wasn’t _quite_ able to shake his nerves, though, so his short was less than desirable. He was in fifth, at least, so he was able to move on to the long program. 

After he received his scores, Erica hugged him, chided him for making her use an inspirational speech on _that_ , and demanded he meet her at the practice rink at 5 am sharp the next day. 

Dejectedly, he grabbed his gear and headed to change. 

+++

Derek was half undressed in the locker room when he heard a throat clearing behind him. Spinning around quickly, he found none other than Stiles Stilinski himself, dressed in street clothes with an athletic bag across his shoulders.

“Hi,” Stiles said quietly, with an awkward little wave. “Can I speak with you for a second?”

He seemed oddly nervous, a look Derek had never seen on him before. Derek nodded silently.

“You skated well tonight,” Stiles started.

Derek huffed and interjected, “No, I didn’t. Not as well as you.” 

Stiles laughed, “well, that’s all subjective, isn’t it.” He waggled his eyebrows, but Derek was not amused.

“Look, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I know you want to win and --”

“Are you apologizing for being better than me?” Derek interrupted.

“What!? No, I’m just,” Stiles stopped short, shrugging. “Everyone knows this is your last shot, that you’re retiring after this. I know that we haven’t been the best of friends, but you have to know I’ve always looked up to you.”

“Stiles -”

“Did you know I first saw you skate when I was ten? You would have been 16 at the time. It was at your old practice rink in Beacon Hills. I used to live there with my dad before I moved to back Poland. That was also the first time you made me realize how _completely gay_ I was -- still am, by the way,” Stiles quickly let his eyes roam down the length of Derek’s body and back up again before continuing.

“Anyways, you were winning all of these championships, and everyone knew you were going to be the best in the world. I remember being in awe of you, of how you moved and skated. You’re the reason I decided to take skating so seriously.

“When my mom died, my dad moved us across the country, I put everything I had into the sport, it helped me deal with my whole world turning upside down. But if it wasn’t for seeing you on the ice in that little town in California. 

“I guess this is just me saying thank you. I still believe you’re the best in the world. No matter how many medals you have. I know that’s not the same as having a medal, but, I don’t know, I just really needed to tell you.”

Derek gaped at Stiles. Out of all the thoughts that should have been running through his head at that moment, all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Stiles _so badly_ in that moment. 

Erica would attest to the fact that he never really was good with his words, so he did the only rational thing one would do in a moment like this - he grabbed the front of Stiles’ jacket and pulled him towards him, and kissed the _fuck_ out of him. 

Stiles flailed his arms out momentarily before gripping Derek’s shoulders and kissing back just as passionately. For several long moments, this became Derek’s entire world, the feel of Stiles’ lips and tongue, his long fingers holding sliding up his neck, and threading through his hair. Derek let his arms drop to grasp at Stiles’ hips and slip his fingers under his jacket to reach warm, soft skin. 

Stiles broke the kiss reluctantly, letting his forehead rest against Derek’s. 

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, smiling brilliantly. “I wasn’t expecting that, but I am absolutely not complaining.”

Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek and brought him in for another sweet kiss. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“Yeah?”

Derek nodded. “Ever since I saw you skate for the first time Salt Lake City, in oh-eight.” 

“That was my first big competition. And the first time I landed a quad in competition,” Stiles blushed. “Derek - you _like_ me!”

It was Derek’s turn to blush. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Never.”

“Do you want to come back to my room with me?” Derek took a chance in asking.

“Do I - fuck, Derek, you know I do. Shit. Grab your gear. What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

Derek laughed, picking up his bag and following Stiles out the door. As they walked towards the shuttle, Stiles chattering away, Derek reached out and took Stiles’ hand in his, threading their fingers together. He couldn’t help feeling like he had already won the gold medal.

+++

As it turns out, Erica was right about another thing, though he didn’t need to get Stiles out of his system. 

And Derek was able to make up for his short program mistakes and take the gold in the final event of his career. He only beat Stiles by five-tenths of a point. He felt confidence on the ice that he hadn’t felt in a long time; he remembered how much he truly loved skating. It was the perfect way to end his career, with a gold medal around his neck and Stiles by his side.

Stiles wasn’t even that mad that he took silver. Ten years later, at their 7-year wedding anniversary party, Stiles recalled the night they got together to their closest friends and family as the best Olympic event he ever participated in (despite having won his own Olympic golds at the next two winter games). 

+++

Twenty years after that, their daughter wins her own gold medals in snowboarding. Turns out, being champions runs in the family.


End file.
